Mother's Day, the Altered Version
by celrock
Summary: What if Susie Carmichael, as well as Peter, TCKing12's OC, had been in the original Mother's Day episode of Rugrats? What if when Lil was Chuckie's mom, her role was embellished? What is Susie like as Chuckie's mom? Relive the classic Rugrats episode from season 4, with a twist! Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin.
1. Chapter 1

Mother's Day, the Altered Version

Summary: What if Susie Carmichael, as well as Peter, TCKing12's OC, had been in the original Mother's Day episode of Rugrats? What if when Lil was Chuckie's mom, her role was embellished? What is Susie like as Chuckie's mom? Relive the classic Rugrats episode from season 4, with a twist! Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter, and his mom Roselyn, are owned by TCKing12.

Chapter 1

Tommy, Phil and Lil find a bowl of uncooked macaroni on a small table in Tommy's living room, and start playing with it. Their fun is spoiled though, when Angelica and Susie, enter the room.

"Hey! What are you doing with my macaroni?" Angelica asked.

"We're just playing with it Angelica." Tommy replied.

"Well, it's not for playing with. If you babies knew anything you'd know that macaroni is used to make art!" Said Angelica.

"Well why do you wanna make art Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"It's a present for my mom!" Angelica replied.

"Why do you wanna make a present for your mom?" Lil asked.

"You babies are so dumb, I'm surprised you lived to be one! Today is Mother's Day!" Said Angelica, as she started to get to work on her macaroni project.

"What's Mother's Day?" Tommy asked.

"Mother's day is the day when everyone gives their mom presents!" Explained Angelica, as she accidentally spilled some glue on the floor, and scrapes it up with her foot.

"Why do we have to give our mommy presents just for being moms?" Lil asked.

"Well in your case it's to say you're sorry." Replied Angelica.

"That's not true Angelica. Guys, Mother's Day is just a day we celebrate to show our mommies how much we love them, and appreciate them for everything they do for us." Explained Susie.

"Yeah yeah, ok Carmichael you made your point. Besides, I'm making this present so my mom will have two of me, so, I guess that's something. Now get out of here and let me work!" Griped Angelica.

Tommy, Phil, Lil and Susie all walk away from Angelica to let her get to work on her macaroni project.

"We don't gots a present for our mom Phillip." Said Lil.

"Well I've got a piece of candy I've been saving." Said Phil, as he tries to pull an old piece of candy out of his diaper, only to find it has melted, getting stuck on his shorts.

"Ooops, it's stuck." Phil mutters.

"Well I'm making my mommy a mug out of clay! I'm working on it in Tommy's kitchen! I've sculpted it out of soft clay, and now, I'm just waiting for it to bake in the oven, so it's nice and hard! Then, after that, I'll be able to paint it with lots of pretty colors to make it beautiful for her." Susie explained, as she went off into the kitchen to see if her mug was done.

"Hey you guys, I bet ya if we look around, we can find some really good Mother's Day presents." Suggested Tommy.

"But where are we going to find presents?" Lil asked.

"Well, where do we find the best presents for each other?" Tommy asked.

The babies all climbed into the couch cushions where Phil found a pair of glasses and Tommy found a cookie.

"Hey!" Said Phil, holding up the glasses.

"That's grandpa's glasses." Said Tommy, spotting the glasses in Phil's hand.

"Too bad it's not grandpa day." Phil muttered.

"Hey, I found a cookie, do you think my mommy would like it?" Tommy asked, handing the cookie over to Phil and Lil, who ate it.

"Mmmm hmmm?" Replied Phil.

"Uh huh?" Added Lil.

"You guys, our moms work really hard to be our moms, we can't go eating all of their presents." Said Tommy.

"Oh, sorry." Said Phil, as he let out a small burp.

Meanwhile, Didi, Betty, Charlotte and Lucy were all upstairs in Didi's room.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Didi asked.

"Well, I've invited Charlotte to accompany me to a Mother's Day Brunch at the Fifty-nine restaurant. In fact, we'd better be going, I just called for call ahead seating, and they could have a table ready for us as early as noon." Said Lucy.

"Hold on Jonathan." Said Charlotte, as she covered the mouth piece on her phone.

"Oh, you ready to go Lucy?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes Charlotte, let's go." Said Lucy.

"Chao everyone, we'll be by later to pick up the kids, since Drew took Pop fishing for the day, and what was your husband doing today Lucy?" Charlotte asked.

"He had to work, and the rest of the kids are finishing up end of the year school projects, which is too bad, I was hoping to spend Mother's Day with my family. Oh well, we'll have a nice time anyway, come on then, let's go." Said Lucy, as she grabbed Charlotte's arm, and they headed back downstairs and left for their Mother's Day brunch.

"So, what's Howard doing for you today?" Didi asked.

"I gave him a day off, what's he gonna do, cook me breakfast? He does that everyday. So, what are you doing with your mom today?" Betty asked.

"I'm taking her to my favorite health spa." Replied Didi.

"The International House of Mud? Great choice Deed." Said Betty with a smile.

"I certainly hope so. The last thing she and I enjoyed was my troll costume for the third grade pajjent." Said Didi, as she looked out the window.

"Actually, I hated that." Didi added, as Stu walked into the room.

"Ok, it's ready, get ready for the ultimate breakfast in bed." Said Stu.

"Stu, it's practically lunch time." Said Betty.

"I had a few technical difficulties." Stu grumbled.

"Oh well, it's the thought that counts." Said Didi, as she curled up in bed.

Stu clapped his hands and a robot type device that looked like a vacuum cleaner came into the room.

"Didi, remember that fruity shake you love so much? Watch!" Said Stu, as he clapped his hands again. Upon clapping his hands, a tall glass fills up with the fruity substance, only to overflow and fall to the floor, splintering into a bunch of little pieces.

"Clap off, clap off!" Stu shouts, but the machine continues to keep going, cleaning up the spilt drink on the carpet.

"Well, at least it cleans up after itself." Said Didi.

Just then, Peter walks into the room.

"Problem?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, more technical difficulties." Stu replied.

"I might be able to help you fix that, come with me." Said Peter, as he went over to Stu and together, they started examining the mother robot project.

The doorbell rings and Didi goes to answer it to find Chaz and Chuckie. Chaz is carrying a small box.

"Why don't you go find your friends little guy." Said Chaz, as he sends Chuckie off to play. He runs into Tommy, Phil and Lil.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Chuckie asked.

"Looking for Mother's Day presents." Tommy replied.

"What's Mother's Day?" Chuckie asked.

"It's the day we give our moms presents, and show them how much they mean to us, or at least that's what we learned from Susie and Angelica." Said Phil.

"Wow neat! But who would I give a present to?" Chuckie asked, a frown on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't gots a mom Chuckie." Said Lil.

"How come Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, I just don't gots one." Chuckie said with a sigh.

"Well, you can still come with us." Tommy suggested.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, Mother's Day is for kids who got moms. I'll just stay here." Said Chuckie, as he sat down on the floor, Tommy, Phil and Lil taking off to look for more presents.

Back in the entry hallway…

"Uh, Didi? Can I talk to you, alone?" Chaz asked.

Meanwhile, Stu, Peter and the whacky invention come crashing down the stairs into the entry hallway.

"No! Not the egg beaters!" Stu yelled.

"I got em!" Yelled Peter, as he grabbed the egg beaters, Stu and Peter continuing to chase the machine through the house, till they all collapse, and the machine crashes.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Peter and Stu.

"You two gab, I'll make sure Einstein and the king of the Confederacy are still in one piece." Said Betty, as she went to attend to Stu, Peter, and the malfunctioning robot.

Didi turns to Chaz, who has a box in his hands.

"So, what is it?" Didi asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor and hold on to this for me for a while?" Chaz asked, showing Didi the box.

"What is it?" Didi asked.

"It's a box that belonged to Chuckie's mom, I really don't want to define this." Said Chaz in a melancholy tone.

"Well, all right." Said Didi.

"Well, I was looking through the box, well actually, I was thinking about the box cuz it was Mother's Day, well, I…" Chaz started to say when Didi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's been hard for you since Melinda…" Said Didi, as Chaz interrupted her.

"No, no, well, you see, it's Chuckie. I mean he's getting into everything now and I just…" Said Chaz.

"I understand. I'll take care of it." Said Didi, as she took the box from Chaz and put it on a shelf in the hall closet.

"Well, uh… Goodbye." Whispered Chaz, as he waved his hand to say goodbye, and closed the closet door, and Chaz heads off for the day to go take care of some work he needed to get done, and Didi left to take her mother to the health spa.

Downstairs in the basement, Betty, Peter and Stu are all looking at the invention.

"I think I found the problem, good as new." Said Stu, as he tightened a rubberband on his device.

"I don't know Stu, I think it could use a bit more work." Said Peter.

"What's this?" Betty asked, eyeing a computer that had a document open on it.

"Only the official Mother's Day project. I programmed this baby to know everything it needed to know to be a mom." Said Stu, as the machine started up again, and Stu starts chasing after it in the basement.

Betty sits down at the computer and starts looking over the document.

"You programmed this thing to be a mom? Let me see that." Said Betty, as she scrolled through the program.

"And after putting the baby to bed be sure to rub your husband's feet for ten minutes every night? No wonder it doesn't work!" Said Betty, as she decides to take matters into her own hands, to reprogram the device.

"I take it you've got everything under control?" Peter asked.

Betty nods and gets to work at reprogramming the machine.

"Well, ok, but if you and Stu need any help, just call for me, I'll be around." Said Peter, as he heads upstairs to see what the babies are up to. Upon walking into the living room, he finds Chuckie sitting on the floor all by himself.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Peter asked, kneeling down on the floor beside him.

"Oh nothing Peter, I guess, it's just, all of my friends gots moms to give Mother's Day presents to, but I don't." Said Chuckie.

"I wouldn't say that, everybody has a mom and a dad." Said Peter.

"Well then if that's true, then where's my mom?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we ought to go see if Tommy, Phil and Lil have any ideas. Do you know where they went?" Peter asked.

"All I know is they were going off to look for Mother's Day presents." Replied Chuckie.

Just then, Peter looks out the glass doors at the back of the living room, and spots them out in the backyard.

"They're outside, come on Chuckie, let's go." Said Peter, as he takes Chuckie's hand, and they head into the kitchen, where they find Susie at the kitchen table, with an array of paints out in front of her.

"Oh, hi Peter, can you check and see if my clay mug is done baking in the oven yet?" Susie asked.

"Sure Susie." Said Peter, as he opened the oven, and noticed Susie's mug was done.

"Well, it's hardened, but it needs to cool. Care to come outside for some fresh air?" Peter asked, as he laid Susie's hot mug on a towel on the kitchen table to let it cool.

"Not at all!" Replied Susie, as she got up from the kitchen table, and she, Peter and Chuckie, all headed outside into the backyard.

When they got there, they spotted Phil and Lil looking for presents near the tree. Phil picks up a worm.

"How about a worm?" Phil asked.

"We gave her one for Christmas." Replied Lil.

"Oh yeah." Phil muttered, as he picked up a dandelion, and blows the fuzzies off, sending them in Chuckie's direction. He catches them.

"Oh, hey guys, find anything good yet?" Chuckie asked, as the dandelion flies out of his hand into the air.

"No, finding good presents is hard!" Phil replied.

"Yeah." Lil said, agreeing with Phil's comment.

They stopped and thought for a minute.

"Remember the first present we ever gave our mom?" Lil asked.

"Before the worm?" Phil asked.

"Uh huh? Remember? It was back when we use to be hungry all of the time? Mommy would feed us the old way, you were on one side and I was on the other." Said Lil, as they had a flashback to when they were just tiny babies, and their mom, wearing a nursing gown, was getting ready to nurse Phil and Lil.

At that moment, they started laughing, and Betty laughed right along with them.

"Our first laugh." Said Phil, as the flashback ended.

"Mommy said that was the best present we ever gave her." Said Lil.

"You know guys, I think I remember the first present I gave my mom. It was my first Christmas." Said Susie, as she had a flashback to when she was really tiny.

A little baby Susie with an inch of dark hair on her head, wearing dark purple footsy pajamas. She was crawling on the ground, where she picked up a nickel from beneath the couch.

"Awe, is that for me?" Lucy asked, bending down to pick up her seven-months-old child, who handed her mommy the nickel.

"Awe, that's a nickel, how shiny! Thank you sweetie." Said Lucy, as she smiled and kissed the top of Susie's head. At this point, Susie's flashback ended.

"I think I remember the first time I saw my mom. I think I was in a fish tank or something." Said Tommy, as he had a flashback to when he was lying inside an inkibator.

"It seems like no one knew I was there, and it was scary! Then my mom came, I don't even think I knew she was my mom back then, but when she held my hand, I wasn't ascared no more. And as long as I was there she'd never let go." Said Tommy with a smile, as his flashback ended.

"Wow neat! It happened a long time ago, but now that I think of it, I believe I can remember the first time I ever saw my mom too." Said Peter, as he started to have a flashback to when he was a newborn baby.

In his flashback, a doctor is wrapping up a baby Peter, who has only an inch of dark brown hair on his head, in some dark blue swottling clothes and hands him to his mother Roselyn, a plump lady with blond hair, dressed in a blue hospital gown.

"Here he is." Said the doctor, as he handed Peter to Roselyn.

"Hello my sweet beautiful baby boy, Peter Albany. Some day, you're gonna make us all very proud." Said Roselyn with a smile, as she cradled baby Peter in her arms.

"I opened my eyes, and saw my mom, for the very first time." Narrated grown up Peter, as baby Peter in the flashback opened his eyes, and smiled up at Roselyn.

Then, the flashback ended, returning everyone to the backyard.

"Oh gosh Peter, I sure wish I could remember stuff like that." Said Chuckie.

"Don't you ever remember having a mom?" Lil asked.

"Nope. Sometimes I dream about having a mom though. It's always the same dream too. We're outside, and there's lots of grass, and flowers! I think my mom really liked flowers. And there's a butterfly, and I'm not even afraid of it!" Narrated Chuckie, as a tall lady with orange hair wearing a blue dress carries a younger Chuckie with only a few inches of red hair on his head and no glasses through a field of grass and flowers, and a butterfly flies in Chuckie's face, letting him see it up close.

"Then what happened?" Tommy asked, ending the flashback.

"Then I'd wake up, and usually I'd go potty.

"What a nice dream!" Said Susie.

"I agree!" Added Peter.

"Yeah, but it's only a dream, and you can't give presents to a dream." Said Chuckie disappointingly.

"You know what guys, I think we should find Chuckie a mom." Suggested Tommy.

"Really? Can we do that?" Chuckie asked.

"Are you sure about this Tommy? This sounds kind of hard." Said Peter.

"Well, we found Phil's shoes the day the mud ate them, and we even found his cricket after mom washed the pants they were in. If we could find that stuff, then finding a mom for Chuckie ought to be easy!" Said Tommy.

"Well, ok then, let's give it a try." Said Peter, as they headed back inside the house, to start finding Chuckie a mom.

So, how does it go? Read the next chapter, to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The babies, Susie and Peter all head back inside to start looking for a mom for Chuckie.

"So, where are we gonna start Tommy?" Peter asked.

"I've got an idea, follow me!" Said Tommy, as he led everybody out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Susie stops at the kitchen doorway. They all turn around to see that Susie hasn't caught up with them.

"Guys, I think my mug might be cool enough for me to start painting. Good luck finding a mom for Chuckie." Said Susie, as she went off into the kitchen to get to work on her Mother's Day present.

"So where are we going Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Come on." Tommy said, leading Peter and the Rugrats upstairs to his parents room, where he found a dress maker's dummy on a poll.

"Here Chuckie, maybe this can be your mom." Said Tommy, leading Chuckie over to the metal dress dummy.

Chuckie gives it a hug.

"Tommy, are you sure this is gonna work?" Peter asked.

"Well, let's see what Chuckie thinks." Said Lil.

"How does she feel?" Phil asked.

"Kind of cold and bumpy. Not really what I expected." Replied Chuckie with disappointment, as he stops hugging the dress dummy and turns towards his friends.

"I'm sorry Chuckie. My mom hangs dresses on her and she, kind of looks like a mom." Said Tommy.

"She might look like a mom, but Chuckie's right, it doesn't exactly work." Said Peter.

"That's ok, at least I got a hug." Said Chuckie.

"I thihnk we should find Chuckie a mommy who can give kisses too!" Suggested Lil.

"Well, Spike gives pretty good kisses." Suggested Peter.

"Good idea Peter!" Said Tommy, as he led everyone out of his parents bedroom back downstairs to the kitchen, where they found Spike.

"Go on, kiss him Spike." Said Tommy, as Spike ran up to Chuckie, and licked his face, getting it all wet.

"Yuck!" Cried Chuckie.

"Maybe Spike can do other stuff, like getting Chuckie a cookie." Suggested Lil.

"Go on Spike, get Chuckie a cookie." Said Tommy, as Spike ran towards the cookie jar.

"Wow, he's doing it!" Said Phil, but Spike turned and ran towards his water bowl, to get a drink of water.

Lil moaned, as Spike started scratching at some flees.

"Look, he's waving at me, hi mom!" Said Chuckie.

"Uh, Chuckie, I think he's just scratching at flees." Said Tommy.

"You're right Tommy, he is." Added Peter.

"You know, I think moms are spose to be people." Said Phil.

"Yeah, and I think they're spose to be girls too." Said Lil, as they headed into the living room, where she had Chuckie lie down on the couch.

"The first thing we've gots to do is clean up messy baby's face." Said Lil, as Phil gave her a tissue. She spit, causing the drool to land on Chuckie's face.

"Eeewww!" Cried Chuckie.

"I think you're spose to spit on the tissue." Said Phil.

"Oh well." Said Lil, as she ran off and found a bottle for Chuckie and brought it back, sticking it into Chuckie's mouth.

"Drink your baba baby." Said Lil.

"Where did you get that bottle Lillian?" Chuckie asked.

"Out of the fridgirator baby Chuckie, I licked all the ants off." Said Lil.

Chuckie takes the bottle out of his mouth and spits out the milk. Phil approaches them with a pacifier and hands it to Lil.

"Here, try this." Said Lil, sticking the pacifier into Chuckie's mouth. He sucks on it while Peter hands Lil a diaper.

"Now hold still baby Chuckie." Said Lil, as she goes to put the diaper on Chuckie, then Peter hands her the powder.

"Don't forget this." Said Peter, as he hands a bottle of baby powder to Lil. She goes to apply the baby powder to Chuckie, when he gets up off of the couch and runs through the house.

"Hey baby Chuckie, come back here!" Cried Lil, as they run up the stairs, getting baby powder all over the walls and the carpet.

"Stop it Lil stop it!" Cried Chuckie, as they all chase him around, till Chuckie runs out of breath, after they've run up and down the stairs nearly three times, landing back in the living room, Chuckie, now collapsed on the floor.

Lil, now covered in baby powder, smears some on her fingers from her clothes and applies the powder to Chuckie's butt. Then, Peter hands Lil one of Phil's clean diapers.

"Ok baby Chuckie, now hold still." Said Lil, as she puts the diaper on to Chuckie.

"Stop it Lil, stop it!" Cried Chuckie.

"I think it's time to burp the naughty baby now." Said Lil, as Chuckie gets up off the floor, Lil runs up to him and pats him on the back. No sooner has she been doing this, when Phil lets out a huge burp.

Lil gasps at what she thought was Chuckie's burp.

"Excuse me." Phil mutters.

"Really Lil mom, just, stop it! I don't need to be burped!" Cried Chuckie.

"I think you're cranky cuz you need a nap. Come on little baby Chuckie." Said Lil, as she chases Chuckie over to a rocking chair, where she climbs into the chair, and tries to drag Chuckie on top of her.

"Rock a by Baby, in the t top, when the wind…" Before Lil can sing the next line, they tumble out of the chair, and Chuckie lands in a waste paper basket, spitting the pacifier out, sending it flying across the room.

Meanwhile, Angelica is looking for more glue to work on her macaroni art project.

"How can they expect me to make art when they don't even give me enough glue? And why do I have to work like a hog, just cuz it's Mother's Day? I wish I could be a mom today, then somebody could be doing stuff for me." Said Angelica.

Overhearing this, Susie finds some glue on the kitchen table, and takes it to Angelica.

"Here you go Angelica." Said Susie, handing the glue to Angelica.

"Thanks Carmichael." Snapped Angelica, as she went back to work, and Susie, a bit taken back at Angelica's rude tone of voice, returns to the kitchen to continue painting her mug.

At that moment, Angelica hears the crash of Chuckie going into the wastepaper basket, and goes to investigate.

"What's his problem?" Angelica asked.

"Chuckie's sad cuz he don't gots a mom." Replied Phil.

"Yeah, Lil didn't work out too good." Added Tommy.

"Hey, I was doing better than Spike." Said Lil.

Chuckie then pokes his head out from the wastepaper basket.

"I'm sorry Lil, but you weren't doing much better than Spike. You spit on my chin, you give me ant milk, you stick a binky in my mouth, and, in case you forgot, I'm potty trained!" Chuckie shouted, as he rips the diaper off, and throws it, causing the diaper to land on top of Lil's head.

Tears come to Lil's eyes, as she removes the diaper from her head.

"It's ok Lillian." Said Phil, as he goes to comfort his sister, putting an arm around her, and the twins, give one another a hug.

Then, Angelica got an idea.

"Hmmm, I suppose I could be Chuckie's mom." Said Angelica.

"Really? You'd do that for me Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, I would, only, as you know I'm very busy with my macaroni head." Said Angelica.

"I could help you." Said Chuckie.

"No, you'd do that for me?" Angelica asked, surprised.

"Sure Angelica, I'll do anything if you be my mommy." Said Chuckie.

"Well, ok, son." Said Angelica, as she laughed her evil laugh.

She then led Chuckie over to where she was working on the macaroni head, and Chuckie started putting it together, while Peter,  
Tommy, Phil and Lil went off to look for more Mother's Day presents.

While Chuckie is working, Angelica goes on and on about all of the things she's going to do for her new son Chuckie, once he finishes up making her macaroni head. She even changes his name. Meanwhile, Peter, Phil, Lil and Tommy continue to look around for Mother's Day presents, not having much luck, so they go to see how Chuckie is doing. They find him in the living room, working on the macaroni head.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Chuckie asked, spotting his friends coming into the room.

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to see how you were doing." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, we felt sorry cuz you've gots Angelica for a mom." Added Phil.

"Sorry for me, you guys Angelica's the best mom I ever got! She tolded me herself!" Said Chuckie.

"So, wanna come help us look for presents?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry guys, I can't, I've got to finish Angelica, I mean mom's, macaroni head." Said Chuckie.

"And then can you come help us look for presents?" Tommy asked again.

"Sorry guys, but after I finish this my Angelica mom is going to take me to the park. And then she's gonna get me a pony, and my own Tomboy Tod!" Said Chuckie.

"Wow, she's better than our mom." Phil muttered.

Just then, Angelica wanders into the room.

"Hey, what are you babies doing?" Angelica asked in her demanding tone.

"We're just talking." Tommy replied.

"Yeah we just came to see what Chuckie was up to." Added Peter.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Blane is busy right now." Said Angelica.

"Who's Blane?" Tommy asked.

"He is. Chuckie's a stupid name, Blane's a TV name, and everyone knows TV names are better. Now get out of here and go play your baby games." Said Angelica.

"Well ok then." Said Peter.

"Bye Chuckie, I mean, Blane." Said Tommy, as he, Phil, Lil and Peter left the living room to head back outside to continue looking for Mother's Day presents, and Chuckie got back to work on Angelica's macaroni head.

Meanwhile, Susie was watching everything going on from the kitchen, and she didn't like what she was seeing. She was just, waiting for the right moment to intervene.

While all of this was going on, Lucy and Charlotte had arrived at where they were having brunch. While Lucy dined on a delicious feast of salmon and salads, Charlotte, who had a salad in front of her, continued to yack to Jonathon on her cell phone. Lucy, was starting to get bored, as she was nearly finished with her food, sitting there, waiting for Charlotte to wrap up her conversation and finish her brunch. In another part of town, Didi and her mom Minca arrive at the health spa.

"Oh mom, I just know you're going to love this!" Said Didi, as they were walking through the parking lot up to the health spa.

"Wonderful, I'll be scraping mud out of my wrinkles for weeks!" Said Minca sarcastically.

Back at the Pickles house, Chuckie finally finished up the macaroni head, and Angelica had changed out of her usual clothes into a purple bakini.

"Look Angelica mom I finished up my macaroni head." Said Chuckie, showing Angelica the finished piece of art.

"Oh Jonathan, you should see it, my little Blany lany did such a good job, for a baby that is. Now all he has left to do is put on the hat." Said Angelica into a toy cell phone.

"The hat?" Chuckie asked, surprised.

"Why of course my little Blany lany, all good statues have hats. Now run along and find a hat for mommy's head?" Angelica asked.

"What kind of hat do you want?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh, any old thing will do." Said Angelica.

Chuckie left the room and ran to the closet, where he found a coat rack with several hats hanging on it. He grabbed all of the hats, the ones he could reach, and brought them back to Angelica.

The first one they placed on top of the statue was a red hat.

"Nah, too red." Said Angelica.

So then, they put a blue hat on the macaroni head.

"Nah, too blue." Said Angelica.

Then, a messy looking hat was placed on top, looking as if somebody had thrown up on it.

"Nah, too yucky." Said Angelica.

Then, a striped bonnet was placed on the macaroni head.

"What am I, an elf?" Angelica asked, disappointed.

"I'm sorry Angelica mom, I'm trying." Said Chuckie.

"I know Chuckie and that's what's so sad. Tell you what, forget the hat, why don't we try a nice flower instead? Even you ought to be able to pick a flower." Said Angelica, as she and Chuckie headed outside to find a flower.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement, Betty was continuing to reprogram Stu's invention. She had put several things into the computer, starting it all off with the advice of, putting the guy into a headlock if they criticize your child. She was almost done, before she was ready to submit her work. She just had a few pieces of advice left to type in.

"A mother's gotta have wisdom, when dealing with a fever of 105 at 3 a.m. on a Sunday. And she's gotta have dignity, when she's covered up in spit up at the supermarket. Plus strength if she's got twins. And, some optimism when she doesn't have any of the rest of that stuff. Yep, I guess that's what it takes to be a mother." Said Betty, as she hit the enter key on the computer, causing the words, System Overload, to flash in big letters on the screen.

"System Overload." Said the computer, as the whackie robot started up again.

"Now what?" Said Stu, as he went after his invention.

Meanwhile, Phil and Lil are fighting over the tree in the backyard.

"I wanna give her the tree Lillian." Said Phil, grabbing at the tree trunk.

"I saw it first Phillip." Argued Lil.

Just then, Peter walks up to them, carrying a rock.

"I don't think you can give your mom the tree, but what about this? I found a rock, you think your mom might like it?" Peter asked, handing the rock to Phil and Lil.

They look up at Peter, then exchange looks with one another.

"I don't know Peter, it's nice, but…" Phil said.

"Yeah, no, you can give it to your mom if you'd like though." Said Lil, handing the rock back to Peter.

As soon as Peter was handed the rock, Angelica and Chuckie walk out into the backyard, and Susie continues to watch everything going on through the kitchen window.

"Are you sure we'll be done once I get the flower?" Chuckie asked.

"Of course, I'm the artist aren't I?" Angelica asked, as she looked at the flowers.

"I want that one." Said Angelica, as she pointed to the flower she wanted.

"Ok." Said Chuckie, as he went to pick the flower Angelica wanted, just as a bumble bee lands on it.

"Bee!" Chuckie screamed.

"Oh Blane, where's my flower?" Angelica called.

"I'm getting it, Angelica mom." Chuckie said nervously, as he reaches for the flower hesitantly, afraid of getting stung by the bee.

At this point, Peter and the Rugrats spot Chuckie reaching for the flower, and go to see what's going on.

"What are you doing Chuckie?" Peter asked.

"Just getting this flower for my mom." Chuckie replied.

"But, a bumble bee is eating that one." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, but this is the one she wants." Said Chuckie.

"But Chuckie, they're all the same." Said Tommy, as he looks at the other flowers, all of which looked exactly like the flower Chuckie was trying to get for Angelica.

"Look, maybe to you they're all the same and maybe you can get your moms any old flower, but, my Angelica is the ohnliest mom I've got and this is the onliest flower she wants!" Cried Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, let's go have a talk with your mom." Said Peter, as he lead Chuckie and the other babies over to where Angelica was lounging on a chair across the yard.

"Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"What is it now?" Angelica barked.

"You've gotta tell Chuckie he doesn't gotta get the flower with the bumble bee on it." Said Tommy.

"Yeah Angelica, Chuckie's could get hurt if that bee should sting him." Added Peter.

"Oh Blane, you don't have to get it for me, I'll just tell my mom there's no present for her this year." Said Angelica, as she started to cry.

"Don't cry Angelica mom, I'll get it." Said Chuckie.

"Great! I'll be inside watching TV." Said Angelica happily, as she headed inside to watch TV, when Chuckie ran back to get the flower, still occupied by the bumble bee. No sooner had he grabbed it when the bee started to buzz around, flying in Chuckie's face.

"I've got it, I've got it! AAAHHH! The bee!" Screamed Chuckie, as Stu's invention races out into the backyard.

"Quick Chuckie, throw!" Shouted Phil, as Chuckie throws the flower, the other babies and Peter, running after it to catch it.

Before anybody can catch it, the invention runs over the flower, and by the time Peter snatches it up, there's nothing but a stem with one petal on it. He hands it to Chuckie.

"Oh great." Chuckie mutters sarcastically.

"Oh great." Stu mutters sarcastically as he spots his invention out in the yard, making a mess.

Chuckie brings his ruined flower into the living room and sticks it in Angelica's face.

"Uh, Angelica mom, I got your flower." Said Chuckie.

"That's not a flower, that's just a green stick with a thing on it." Angelica snapped.

"But…" Chuckie started to say before Angelica interrupts him.

"All I wanted was one flower for my macaroni head, and instead, you give me this? You know what this shows? You love me not!" Said Angrelica angrily.

"I'm sorry Angelica mom." Chuckie says apologetically.

At that moment, Peter and the other babies walk into the room.

"Angelica, as king of the Confederacy, I order you to leave Chuckie alone." Said Peter.

"And after all I've done for you. Fine, go, go play with your king and dumb baby friends." Snapped Angelica, as she pokes at Chuckie's stomach, sending him backwards into the table where her macaroni head is sitting.

"But Angelica mom, I…" Chuckie started to say, just as he runs into the table, causing it to fall over, ruining the macaroni head.

"My head!" Angelica screamed, as she angrily grabbed at Peter's legs and Tommy's arm, and starts dragging them to the hall closet. At this point, Susie has seen enough, and can't take it anymore.

She gets over to Angelica as she's about to lock Peter and the babies in the closet.

"If you thihnk grandpa's old, just see how old you are when your time out is over. And as for you Chuckie, you can forget about having a mom, ever!" Griped Angelica.

Just as she's about to slam the door shut, her arm is jurked back from the doorknob. She spins around to see Susie standing there, a look of displeasure on her face.

"Angelica, leave Peter and the babies alone." Demanded Susie.

"Oh yeah? Who asked you Carmichael?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, I've been watching you this whole time, and let's face it. You're a lousy mom." Said Susie.

"Oh yeah? And I suppose you'd do a better job at being Chuckie's mom?" Angelica asked.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't make him do my art project for me. I wouldn't change his name, and I wouldn't put him in time out. I also wouldn't have made him pick a flower with a bumble bee on it either. He could have gotten hurt!" Said Susie.

"Fine, go ahead and try being Chuckie's mom, see if I care." Griped Angelica, as she stomped off to go clean up the macaroni mess on the floor.

Susie peers into the closet, where the Rugrats and Peter are watching everything.

"So what do you say Chuckie, you think I'd make a good mom?" Susie asked.

"I don't know Susie." Said Chuckie with a sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

Tommy comes up behind him and puts his arm around him.

"Come on Chuckie, give it a try. Susie's much nicer than Angelica." Said Tommy.

Chuckie turns to his friend, who's smiling, a determined look in his eyes.

"Well, ok Tommy, I guess, I can give it a try." Said Chuckie, as he went off with Susie.

Peter then eyes the shelves of the closet, and turns to the other babies, with a twinkle in his eye.

"What is it Peter?" Tommy asked.

"Well, this is the one place we haven't looked for Mother's Day presents, why not check out what's in the closet, and see what we can find!" Said Peter.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, will Peter and the Rugrats find some Mother's Day presents in the closet? And how does it go with Susie being Chuckie's mom? We'll find out in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Peter and the other Rugrats looked through the closet for Mother's Day presents, Susie and Chuckie went back into the kitchen, and sat down at the table, where Susie was still working on the mug for her mom.

"So, how's your mug coming along Susie mom?" Chuckie asked.

"It's great, I just need to paint some flowers on it, only, I'm all out of purple paint. I painted the mug yellow, and here's the green for the flowers, but I'm all out of purple paint. I just have yellow, green, blue and red paint left." Explained Susie, as she pointed to the colors of paint in front of her.

"I'd love to help you with your mug Susie mom, only, what are we going to do with no purple paint?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, would you like to help me mix some paint together to make purple?" Susie asked.

"Huh?" Chuckie asked in confusion.

"Yeah! You can mix colors together, to get a new one. Here, watch. First, I'll take some blue paint, and put it on my pallot here." Said Susie, as she used her paint brush and put some blue paint on her painting pallot.

"And now Chuckie, would you like to put some red paint on to the pallot next to the blue paint?" Susie asked.

"Um, ok." Said Chuckie, as he dipped a paint brush into the red paint, and put some of the red paint on the pallot.

"Ok, very good! Now, take the two paints, and mix them together!" Said Susie, as she and Chuckie both, worked on mixing the paints together.

As they mixed the paints together, Chuckie grew fascinated at the colors changing in front of his eyes, from red and blue, to purple.

"Wow, it's like magic! Thanks for showing me this Susie mom, it's beautiful!" Said Chuckie.

"You're welcome!" Said Susie.

"Tommy was right, you're a much nicer mom than Angelica." Said Chuckie.

"I may be Chuckie, but you do realize, I'm only a pretend mom, right?" Said Susie.

"You mean, you can't be my real mom?" Chuckie asked, a frown on his face.

"I know it might hurt for me to say this, but it's true. I can't be your real mommy, but I'm happy to be your pretend mommy, until you find your real mommy." Said Susie.

"But… But… What if, I don't gots a real mommy?" Chuckie asked, as Susie continued to paint the purple flowers on the outside of her mug.

"Chuckie, there's no way you don't got a mommy." Said Susie.

"Why not?" Chuckie asked.

"Because it takes both, a mommy and a daddy to make a baby." Explained Susie.

"Well then, if that's true, then where's my mommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know." Susie replied.

As Chuckie pondered this thought, all of the moms were making their way back to the Pickles house to gather up their kids, and Chaz was also headed there, after getting some work done, if for no other reason, to keep his mind off of the fact that Chuckie's mom wasn't there for the Mother's Day celebration, and, Chaz's mother Shirly couldn't come to see them over the weekend, because his father Marvan was still recovering over some recent hernia surgery.

The first people to arrive were Lucy and Charlotte. As they walked up the sidewalk to the Pickles house, Lucy turned to Charlotte.

"So, did you enjoy your brunch Charlotte?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I enjoyed it." Said Charlotte, being julted back to reality, as she was a bit distracted with Jonathan, still in her ear.

She looked at Lucy, then turned back to her phone.

"Jonathan I'll call you back." Said Charlotte, flipping closed her phone and putting it into her pocket.

"You know Charlotte, you really should give that Jonathan man a break. It is Mother's Day after all, I'm sure he has a family too." Said Lucy.

"Listen Lucy, we're trying to salvage a deal." Said Charlotte in a demanding tone.

"I understand your work is important to you Charlotte, but you really should take sometime, to spend it with your family. It's just, something to think about is all." Said Lucy, as they got to the door, where they rang the doorbell, and Peter let them in.

"Hi Charlotte and Lucy, have a nice brunch?" Peter asked, as he led them into the house.

"Oh it was wonderful! Thank you for recommending the Fifty-Nine Restaurant to us, I couldn't have thought of a better place to be on Mother's Day, besides with my family of course." Said Lucy, as they walked into the living room, where Charlotte spotted her daughter with a plate of macaroni in her hand, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh mommy, I had made you a really nice present, but those dumb babies ruined it, see?" Said Angelica, holding up the plate of messed up macaroni to her mother.

"Oh Angelica, I love it! It's so, deconstructionist." Said Charlotte.

"Really?" Angelica asked, surprised.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Susie overheard her mom was in the living room.

"Hey Chuckie, I'm gonna have to go pretty soon, but why don't we take my present in and give it to my mom." Said Susie.

"Do you think it's ready to give to her Susie mom?" Chuckie asked.

"Sure is, come on Chuckie." Said Susie, as Chuckie picked up the mug, and was carrying it out of the kitchen, when he tripped on one of his untied shoelaces, and sent the mug flying across the room, causing it to land on the floor and get broken.

"Oh no, I broke it!" Chuckie cried, before bursting into tears.

"Chuckie, are you ok?" Susie asked, rushing over to him, sitting on the floor, crying.

"No Susie, I broke your mommy's present." Chuckie cried.

"Oh Chuckie, it's ok." Said Susie.

"It is?" Chuckie asked.

"Sure. You're not hurt, are you?" Susie asked, putting an arm around Chuckie.

Chuckie looked up at her.

"No, I just, this is the second present I've broked in one day." Chuckie said through his tears.

"As long as you're not hurt, that's all I care about." Said Susie.

"Really? You're not mad I broked your present?" Chuckie asked.

"No, I know it was only a accident." Said Susie.

Just then, Peter, now carrying the box of Melinda's things and the babies, all overheard Chuckie crying and went into the kitchen to see what was going on. No sooner had they come in, when Lucy walked in too.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, hi mommy, I made you a nice present, but it's broken. Chuckie dropped it by accident." Said Susie, as she picked up the two halfs of the mug, the top, and the bottom, that broke off on the floor, and handed them to her mom.

"Well, you did your best, and I'm sure Chuckie didn't mean to do it. I also believe, with a little bit of glue, we can make this mug, good as new. Thank you sweetie." Said Lucy, as she gave her daughter a hug.

Peter and the babies approach Chuckie, who's looking kind of sad.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I liked having Susie for a mom, but, well, she's not my real mom. My real mom is still somewhere out there, or at least, that's what Susie led me to believe, and if she is, I hope she's as nice as Susie was to me. She let me help her with painting her mug, and when I accidentally dropped it on the floor and broked it, she didn't get all mad at me like Angelica did, she was worried I might be hurt." Said Chuckie.

"Susie's right, you do have a mom out there somewhere, but what about your dad? In the time I've known you, he may not be a mom, but he looks out for you, and worries about you if you should get hurt, and if I recall, he loves you and your drawings and flowers, even if they're not the prettiest things in the world." Said Peter, as he knelt down on the floor next to Chuckie, making eye contact with him.

"You know what Peter, you're right!" Said Chuckie.

"And look what Peter helped us find while you were in here with Susie, Mother's Day presents." Said Tommy, as he pointed to the box on the floor, and Phil and Lil held up a plunger they had found in the closet.

"Wow, what's in here?" Chuckie asked, as Tommy took the top off of the box, and Chuckie and the other babies, peered inside.

"I don't know but I could eat a lot of dirt with this." Said Phil, as he pulled out a trowel from the box.

"And look, a book!" Said Tommy, picking up the book and opening it, causing a flower that was on one of the pages to fall out.

"Neat! Does it gots pictures?" Lil asked.

"Just pictures of flowers, but they didn't bloom in very good." Replied Tommy.

Chuckie then reached into the bottom of the box, to get out a black and white photograph of Melinda.

"Look everybody, it's the lady I told you about, from my dream!" Said Chuckie excitedly, as Peter and the babies gathered around, to admire the picture.

At that moment, Didi and Minca were walking up the sidewalk into the house.

"A bath alone, I like. A bath with strangers? Uh, not so much." Said Minca.

"Oh mom." Said Didi with a sigh.

"I'm just saying, eighty dollars for water and dirt!" Said Minca, as they approached the front door.

At that moment, Stu's invention burst into the living room.

"It's gonna blow!" Stu screamed, as the machine exploded, sending mud all over the living room.

"You can get mud for free in your own backyard." Said Minca, as Didi opened the front door, just as the invention exploded.

At that moment, Minca and Didi walked into the house.

"Or your living room." Added Minca, as she spotted the mud everywhere.

Didi started to sniffle back some tears.

"What is it Didi?" Minca asked.

"Oh mom, I just wanted to do something we all liked!" Didi cried.

"You know what I like? This, is what I like." Said Minca, as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Uh, Happy Mother's Day?" Said Stu, as Didi and Minca started laughing.

At that moment, Betty came into the room.

"Hey, anyone seen the kids?" Betty asked, just as Peter and the babies, along with Charlotte, Angelica, Lucy and Susie, all walked into the entry hall where everyone else had congregated. Phil and Lil ran over to Betty, where they handed their Mother's Day present to her.

"Isn't that cute Betty? A Mother's Day present." Said Didi with a smile.

"Only the best from my pups." Said Betty with a smile, as she gave her kids a hug.

Just then, Tommy and Stu walked up to Didi, and each handed her a flower.

"Oh, how nice, one from each of my men." Said Didi, taking the flowers from Tommy and Stu.

Just then, Chaz walked in to see everyone gathered around, exchanging presents with their moms.

"Hey little guy, did you and your friends have fun?" Chaz asked Chuckie, as he handed his dad the picture he had found of Melinda in the box.

Chaz looked at the picture, and at the same time, everyone else stopped what they were doing, to stare at what Chaz was looking at. Realizing what it was, the whole room stopped dead in their tracks.

"Uh, Chuckie, thank you." Said Chaz, as he started to tear up.

"I think we should put this in a safe place for now, ok?" Said Chaz, taking the picture from Chuckie, who now looked sad.

At that moment, Peter and Tommy came up to Chuckie.

"What's the matter Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah Chuckie, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, I thought it was a very pretty picture. I guess my dad didn't like it Tommy and Peter." Replied Chuckie, about ready to cry.

In another part of the room, Chaz found the box and all of Melinda's things. As he was putting the picture and other posessions back into the box, Didi came up behind him.

"Chaz, I think it's time you share these things with Chuckie." Said Didi.

"Well I'm just afraid he'll miss her." Replied Chaz.

"Then you can miss her together." Said Didi.

And this, ends chapter 3. Stay tuned for the conclusion, coming up, in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Didi made this suggestion to Chaz, to share Melinda's things with Chuckie, he carried the picture back into the living room, and showed it to Chuckie.

"Chuckie, this is your mom." Said Chaz, as he scooped up his son, and they went home, where he took him outside into the backyard.

Once outside, he sat down in the grass with the box of Melinda's things, and took out the trowel.

"This is her trowel, it's a little tool for gardening. All those flowers, she planted those. She use to love coming out here and playing with you." Explained Chaz, as he pointed to the flowers around him.

As Chuckie eyed the flowers, he had the dream again, with him and his mommy in the yard.

"It's ok Chuckie, don't be scared." Chuckie heard his mommy say, as the butterfly flew in his face.

Coming out of his daydream, and returning to the present, Chaz removed another item from the box. The book Tommy found.

"This is her diary. She started keeping it, oh, when she was in the hospital. The last thing she wrote in it was a poem, for you." Said Chaz, as he turned to the last page, and started to read the poem.

As he read the poem to Chuckie, Chuckie heard his own mommy's voice reading it to him too.

 _My sweet little Chuckie_

 _Though I must leave you behind me,_

 _This poem will tell you Where you always can find me._

 _When a gentle wind blows That's my hand on your face,_

 _When the tree gives you shade That's my sheltering embrace._

 _When the sun gives you freckles That's me tickling my boy,_

 _When the rain wets your hair Those are my tears of joy._

 _When the long grass enfolds you That's me holding you tight,_

 _When the whippoorwill sings That's me whispering night-night._

No sooner had Chaz finished reading the poem to Chuckie, when Tommy, Phil, Lil, Susie and Peter, all showed up in his backyard, gathered around Chuckie.

"Guys, I do have a mom, she's right here in the flowers. And in the clouds, and in the sun, and in the grass too, and in the wind!" Said Chuckie, as he pointed to the flowers, clouds, grass, and sun.

"See? I knew you had to have a mom." Said Susie.

"You were right Susie, I do, and you know what?" Asked Chuckie.

"No, what?" Peter asked.

"Having a mom who's all around me, is the best mom ever." Whispered Chuckie with a smile, as everyone cheered, and gave each other a group hug, as they looked up, to see a butterfly flying in the sky.

As the butterfly flew through the sky, a caption appeared on the screen that read, In Memory of Christine Cavanaugh, before fading to black and going to the closing credits, which will appear in the next and final chapter.

The End

Author's Note: Because this episode, even my rendition of it, was very touching, and because it was a Chuckie based episode, not to mention, the late Christine Cavanaugh provided his voice in that episode, if they were to put an in Memory note at the end of a Rugrats episode for her, the Mother's Day one in my opinion, would be it. You can let me know in the reviews if you agree. Heck, it's possible it's been done, but since I've lost my sight, unable to read captions on the screen, I don't know if that's been done or not, and this past week during The 90's Are All That, the Mother's Day episode didn't air. It might air tonight or tomorrow, who knows. I did fall asleep early on Wednesday, so it's possible it aired then last week, but just the same, I thought that would be an extra bonus, to wrap up the story there, to make it even more touching and special. Also, I hope you all enjoyed my rendition of the Mother's Day episode. It's by far, one of my all time favorite episodes, and when Boris Yeltsin gave me this idea a while back, I was like, hmmm, I ought to give this a try! So, that's what you got. And as for Peter being in the story, I decided on that last night, as I was brainstorming the final stuff in my head, before beginning to put it all together. I think had this been an actual episode, opposed to the original one we're all familiar with, it would have been the first hour long special, making the episode, "Runaway Reptar," from season 6, being the second hour long special, rather than the first one like it was originally.


	5. Credits

Chapter 5, Credits

As the credits rolled, the familiar ending Rugrats theme plays in the background.

Tommy Pickles: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Chuckie Finster: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Phil Deville: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Lil Deville: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Angelica Pickles: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Susie Carmichael: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Didi Pickles: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Stu Pickles: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Chaz Finster: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Melinda Finster: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Betty Deville: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Charlotte Pickles: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Lucy Carmichael: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Minca: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Spike: Nickelodeon Klasky Csupo

Peter Albany: TCKing12

Roselyn Albany: TCKing12

After the credits finished rolling, the original Klasky Csupo logo appeared, followed by the Nickelodeon logo. As the Nickelodeon logo appears, we hear Tommy's line, "By Chuckie, I mean, Blane."

Author's Note: Only including the characters who made actual appearances in this story in the credits. And yes, if you watch the original episode, from season 4 through season 9, when the Nickelodeon logo appears at the very end of the credits, they'd have one of the lines from one of the episodes be heard in the background, and on the Mother's Day episode, that line of Tommy's was indeed, the line chosen for that. And oh yeah, one more thing before I go. To anybody reading this today, Happy Mother's Day to all of the moms out there, whether it's to my mom, your mom, or, you're a mom reading the story, hope you have a wonderful Mother's Day, regardless if your mom is still with us or not. Hope you enjoyed my twist on the story, and, more stories, will be coming, really soon!


End file.
